


Stay With Me

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Secret love, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: Blaine has found the ideal apartment.  There's two problems.  One, he needs a roommate to help with the rent.  Two, only married couples can live in the building.  The last thing he expects is for Kurt to step in and help him.  It turns out living with Kurt helps him realize feelings he didn't know he had.  And sleeping with him doesn't make things better.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this](http://prompt-a-klainefic.tumblr.com/post/161891899459/blaine-has-found-the-ideal-apartment-there-are) prompt from prompt-a-klainefic. I saw it and pretty much wrote this in a day. Sorry for any mistakes, they are all mine.

It all starts with an apartment.  And not just any apartment.  It's THE apartment.  The one he has been looking for ever since he moved to New York eight years ago.  The one with stained hardwood floors, marble countertops in the kitchen, a balcony big enough to sit out on, three bedrooms and two baths.  It's everything and more he wanted in a place.

"From what I'm hearing, it sounds like the perfect place."

He's at lunch with Kurt the day after seeing the place.  After falling in love with it immediately.  The café they are at is busy, and standing in line waiting to order, he passes time by telling Kurt about the apartment.

"It is perfect."

"So, what's the problem?"  Kurt looks up from his phone.

Blaine sighs.  "I need help on the rent."

"Then get a roommate," Kurt says, like the answer is obvious.

"It's not that easy."

"How so?"

They move forward in line.

"There's a rule, a clause, that states only married couples can live in the building."

Kurt isn't too surprised by that piece of information.  This is New York, after all.  There have been crazier clauses than being required to be married to live somewhere.

"So lie.  Just find somebody and say you're married."

"I can't.  They want physical documentation of a marriage."

"Like a marriage license?"

"Yeah."

"I guess you're going to pass then."

"Looks like it."  Blaine hates that he's losing the perfect apartment over something so stupid as not being married.  Things would be so much easier if all he needed was a roommate to share the rent.

"They'll be other places," Kurt says to make him feel better.

"I know.  But not like this."  This was his place.  The one he's wanted for years.  And instead of having it, he still continues to be stuck in the shoebox of an apartment he lives in now.

* * *

 

_Kurt:  Is that apartment still listed?_

It's a couple days later and Blaine is sprawled out on his couch slash bed half-watching the competition show on television when he gets Kurt's text.

**Blaine:  Yeah.  Why?**

It's kind of strange for Kurt to bring up the apartment randomly.  That was a conversation that seemed over once and for all at the café.

Kurt's reply comes a few minutes later.  What Blaine reads has him bolting up so fast he almost falls off his couch.  He steadies and makes himself reread the text a few times to make sure he's actually reading what he thinks he's reading.

_Kurt:  Do you want to get married?_

Blaine knows there's more to the story than Kurt flat out asking that.  He is in a relationship.  Has been for the past two years.  There is definitely a talk that needs to be had.

**Blaine:  What happened?**

_Kurt:  Can I come over?_

**Blaine:  Sure**

_Kurt:  Great.  I'll be there in twenty._

It's enough time for Blaine to tidy up and pull the carton of ice cream he has out.  He feels as if this conversation will be in need of that at some point.

The moment Blaine opens the door to Kurt, he knows something wrong.  Kurt's eyes are puffy and red from crying.

"H-He ch-cheated on me," Kurt says around a shaky voice and sobs.

"Oh, Kurt."  Blaine pulls his best friend in close and hugs him tight to his body.  He feels as sobs wrack Kurt's body.  As he shakes and cries into his neck, where he's buried his face.

He deposits Kurt on his couch and grabs the ice cream.  It is a definite need.

"Here."  He hands the carton to Kurt, who takes it and the spoon he holds.  "Want to tell me what happened?"

Kurt eats a big spoonful of ice cream and sniffles.  "I got off work early because I wanted to surprise Joe with dinner.  You know...something nice since we've kind of have been having problems?"

"Yeah."

"After I went shopping, I went home and walked in on him with some guy."  Kurt eats another spoonful of ice cream as he seems to recall the moment he caught his boyfriend cheating.  "You know what he said when I caught him?"

Blaine is almost afraid to know.  "What?"

"He said he was glad it was out in the open.  He said he was tired of sneaking around; was glad I knew."  Kurt looks up at Blaine.  "He told me he was relieved it was over between us."

Blaine would really like to find Joe and punch him several times.  "I never liked that asshole."

"You never like any of my boyfriends."

"Because you date nothing but assholes."

"No, I don't.  You just think they're all asshole jerks," Kurt points out.

Blaine is about to deny it, but he realizes Kurt is right.  He does never like any of the guys he dates.  He isn't sure why.  They can be the nicest guy, like Carl, and he will still find a fault with him.  But that's something he can think about at another time.

"All that doesn't explain your text, though," Blaine says.

Kurt leans back against the couch and kicks his feet up on table in front of him.  "I moved in with Joe, remember?  I am currently homeless."

It's then Blaine remembers.  Remembers an excited Kurt telling him Joe asked him to move in.  Remembers helping Kurt move stuff into Joe's place and feeling more and more upset with each box he carried.

"You can stay h-"  It's then it clicks for Blaine.  What Kurt meant by the text.  "Oh."

"Yeah.  I can't afford a place by myself.  And I knew you would offer.  But you don't have enough space here for both of us.  So, I figured..."

Kurt doesn't need to finish that sentence for Blaine to know what he is thinking.

He sits back against the couch and slumps a bit.  "That's a...Wow.  That's-"

"Crazy," Kurt finishes.  "It's a stupid idea.  I shouldn't have asked.  Forget I did."  He shovels another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Blaine tries to.  He tries to forget.  But it nags at him like a fly that keeps buzzing around his head.  As Kurt eats ice cream and they both act like they are watching the movie showing, it's the thing that occupies his thoughts.

How bad could it be?  The worst thing they will have to do is get married.  It could be worse.  At least he'll be doing it with his best friend.

A couple hours later, it's clear to him what he wants.

"Let's do it."

"What?"  Kurt looks to him shocked and confused.

"Let's get married and get the apartment," Blaine says, a little too excitedly.

"Are you serious?"  Kurt sits up, looking both a bit relieved and surprised.

"I mean...It's kind of a big thing we have to do.  But I will do it.  What about you?"  Blaine's heart races as he waits for Kurt's answer.  Why he's so suddenly worried Kurt will say no, that he changed his mind, he doesn't understand.

"I'm in."  Kurt smiles for the first time that night.  "I've done weirder things for something."

Blaine is unable to hold back the huge smile that spreads across his face.  "Alright.  I guess...I guess tomorrow?"

"Works for me."

* * *

 

They get married at the court on Wednesday and move in the following Saturday.  Where he felt misery the last time he helped Kurt move, this time Blaine feels nothing but enjoyment.  Even lugging box after box inside, and helping carry the new couch and bed he got.  His muscles may ache, and his back may hate him for a bit, but it's all worth it to see Kurt smile and there with him.

"Pizza?"  Blaine asks once they are finished bringing in the boxes.

"Pizza," Kurt says from where he sits on the floor in the living room going through box filled with vinyl records.

Blaine orders pizza and helps Kurt unpack boxes while the vinyl of Leon Bridges' album plays.

They dance and sing along as they unpack, only to stop and eat when the pizza arrives.

"This place is really nice," Kurt says from his spot on the couch.  "I can see why you wanted it."

"Yeah.  It's got it's appeal."

"It's got more than appeal."

Blaine stands and goes to the kitchen.  He grabs a bottle of wine and uncorks it, and forgoes glasses he's too lazy to search for at the moment.

"Wine?"

Kurt grabs the bottle and takes a long swig.  "What do we tell people?  Our friends?"  He licks his lips.

"Um..."  Blaine feels his brain go momentarily foggy at watching Kurt's pink tongue drag along his lips, leaving them wet.  He looks away so Kurt doesn't see him staring.  "We...We can tell them the truth."

"What about people here?"

Blaine didn't think of that.  What do they tell the other couples in the building?  They definitely can't tell them they're only married for the apartment.  It'll be a quick way to be booted out.

"We can tell people that it was a whim kind of thing.  Which would explain us getting married not too long ago."

Kurt thinks for a second.  "Sounds good to me."

They finish off the pizza while passing the bottle of wine back and forth.  Then it isn't long before they are continuing to unpack while the music resumes.

"I love this song," Kurt adoringly announces as a slow [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWrodPMhpdw) starts to play.

"Me too."  Blaine sets down the stack of books he holds.  He holds out a hand to Kurt.  "Care to dance, hubby?"

Kurt places his hand in Blaine's and laughs.  "I would love to, hubby."

It's weird to hear Kurt call him that.  But weird in a way that Blaine feels warmth spread through him.  Feels his heart jump and pulse race.

"Gonna have to get used to that," Kurt says as they stand close and sway to the song.

"Get used to what?"

"You being my husband," Kurt clarifies.  "I mean, I know it's not real in the sense we're married because we want to be.  But still, you're my husband.  You understand what I mean?"

"I do."

Blaine presses closer to Kurt; eliminates any space between them.  He slides his hand from Kurt's hip to his lower back.  Holds his hand against his chest.

It feels like more than dancing as he moves with Kurt to the song staring into his dazzling blue eyes.  It seems to go beyond that.  It feels more like an unspoken conversation.  One where his hands are trying to say what he doesn't currently understand.  Where his heart races for a reason he can't explain.  And all along his body wants more.

"Our first dance as husbands."  Blaine smiles at the realization.

Kurt smiles, too.  "Not a bad first dance."

Blaine is about to say the first of many.  But he bites his tongue, not understanding where that thought popped up from.

When the music stops and silence fills the room, Blaine grabs their trash to throw away while Kurt goes to put on a new album.

Imagine Dragons is their background music as they continue their unpacking.  A few songs result in impromptu sing-alongs and dance battles.  Both of which Kurt wins.  Afterwards, they both collapse on the couch exhausted but filled with delight and happiness.

"How are you doing?"  Blaine kicks his feet up on the new table Kurt and him bought together.

"A bit better."  Kurt crosses his legs on the couch.  "It's only been a few days.  It'll take some time for the pain to fully go away."

Once again, Blaine wishes he could find Joe and punch him for hurting Kurt like he did.  For putting that pain in his eyes that are dimmed from their usual light and happiness.

"This is helping, though."  Kurt leans his head on Blaine's shoulder.  "Thanks."

Blaine lays a hand on Kurt's knee.  He turns his head and kisses the top of his head.  "Anything for you."

As he sits there with cardboard boxes sitting packed and unpacked all around them, the sound of soft music filling the space, and with Kurt close, Blaine knows there is no other place he would rather be.

* * *

 

"Remind me to never move again."  Kurt stands with the folded down cardboard boxes and walks to the kitchen.

Blaine chuckles.  "Noted."

A knock on the door grabs Blaine's attention.  He stands up from couch and walks over to answer it.

"Hello," Blaine greets the people at the door.

They're an older couple who look nice and welcoming.

"Hi.  We just wanted to welcome you to the building."  The lady hands over a plate of fresh baked cookies.  "We're Evelyn and George Wright.  We live right across the hall."

"I'm Blaine.  Thank you for the cookies.  They smell delicious."

Evelyn smiles.  She seems to peak over Blaine's shoulder, as if searching for something.  "Where's your wife?"

"Oh!  Um...Husband," Blaine corrects her.  He notices the way her eyes go wide with surprise.  Worry gnaws at him that he just said the wrong thing and that maybe his neighbors might not be as welcoming as they presented themselves.

"Oh.  I'm so sorry for assuming."  Evelyn seems sincerely apologetic.  "I didn't mean to upset or offend you if I did."

Blaine breathes a sigh of relief.  "It's okay."  He smiles to assure her he's fine.  "Would you like to come in and meet him?"

Evelyn looks to her husband, who gives a small nod of his head.

Kurt is in the kitchen facing the counter pouring wine when Blaine walks in and joins him with their neighbors.

"If I ever see another moving box, I think I might actually scream," Kurt says as he puts the cork back in the bottle and turns around.  He startles the slightest when he sees the couple with Blaine.  "Shit!"  He holds a hand to his chest and laughs at his fright.  "You scared me.  I thought it was just you."

"Sorry."  Blaine walks over to Kurt.  "Kurt, these are our neighbors Evelyn and George."

Kurt gives a warm, welcoming smile to the couple.  "Hello.  It's nice to meet you."

"You as well," Evelyn says.

"Would you like some wine?"  Kurt gestures to the open bottle behind him.  "After a day of nonstop unpacking, I was in desperate need of some."

Evelyn lets out a soft laugh.  "No, thank you.  We just wanted to meet you two, and say welcome to the building."

"Thank you."  Kurt smiles.

"They brought us cookies."  Blaine holds up the plate.

"That was so nice of you."  Kurt unwraps the plate and grabs a cookie.  "Cookies and wine.  Not the ideal dinner."

Evelyn and George laugh.

Kurt eats half the cookie in one bite.  "Oh, my God, Evelyn!  These are amazing.  You have to give me the recipe."

"Thank you."  Evelyn looks proud in a sincere way.  "I will.  Because if your husband loves them as much as mine does, you'll be making them every week."

It almost knocks Blaine off his feet to hear someone else refer to him as Kurt's husband.  Because they haven't told anyone, so that title hasn't been said about them yet.  So to suddenly hear it catches him off guard.  But at the same time, he enjoys it more than he will admit out loud.

George chuckles.  "Guilty."

After their neighbors have left, Blaine drops down onto the couch and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Tired?"  Kurt holds out a glass of wine to him.

Blaine takes it and takes a big drink. "Yes.  I'm exhausted."

"Me too."  Kurt curls his legs under himself where he sits on the couch.  "But at least we're all moved in."

"Yeah."  Blaine looks to Kurt and thinks of what a wonderful friend he has.  To do what he did for him makes him care for him even more than he did before.  "Thank you.  For doing this."

"I should say the same."  Kurt's mouth curls up in a smile.  "It's not every day your friend marries you for an apartment."

Blaine laughs at how ridiculous that sounds when Kurt says it.  He's done some crazy shit to get things before. But never has he gone as far as to get married.  Nothing will ever top this.

They finish off the bottle of wine and go their separate ways for the night.

* * *

 

It's easy living with Kurt.  The initial weirdness Blaine expected doesn't come.  Which isn't as big as a surprise as he thought it would be.  Kurt is his best friend, after all.  Everything has always been easy and comfortable with him.  There are no surprises or unexpected moments.

The only thing that Blaine has to get used to is seeing Kurt every day.  He has to get used to the fact that every day he goes home that Kurt will be there.  That he'll find him sitting somewhere with his laptop open typing away on whatever work he has.

Today is no different.  He walks into the apartment and finds Kurt sitting at the breakfast bar with his laptop open and papers laid out next to him.

"How was work?"

Kurt makes a noise that sounds like a frustrated grunt.

"That bad?"  Blaine grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses.  He pours Kurt and himself a good amount.  It seems it's needed.

"I hate my job," Kurt groans as he takes the glass of wine Blaine presses into his hand as he walks by.

"Quit."

"If only the solution were that easy."  Kurt shuts the laptop and follows Blaine to his bedroom.  He sits in the middle of his bed.  "I would have quit months ago if I could."

Blaine unbuttons his shirt and removes it.  There's no awkwardness as he undresses with Kurt there watching him.  It's pretty much become normal for them to see each other close to naked.  The first few times were weird.  But once they got over that, it was no big deal.  Now, they sometimes walk around in nothing but boxer briefs without worry of the other seeing them and feeling the need to cover up.

"Look for a new job and quit this one when you get it.  Or better yet, finish your novel."

Kurt snorts.  "Yeah, right.  I've been stuck on that for two years.  It's not gonna happen."

"Not if you keep thinking that way."  Blaine shucks off his pants and grabs a pair of dark wash denim jeans.

"Where are you going?"  Kurt asks after he sees Blaine pull on a cotton grey shirt with a band's name on it and grab his black Converse.

"Caleb from work wanted to meet up for drinks tonight."  Blaine sits on the edge of his bed and puts his shoes on.  He looks back at Kurt. "You want to come?"

Kurt debates the offer for a second. "I could use something stronger than this."  After he says that, he drains the rest of his wine.

Blaine chuckles and takes a drink of his own.  "Alright.  Go get ready."

The bar is close to packed when Kurt and him arrive forty minutes later.  Luckily, he spots Caleb at a table near the back and goes over to him.

"Hey."  Blaine hugs Caleb.

"Hi."  Caleb returns the hug.  He notices Kurt when he pulls away.  "Who is this?"

"This is Kurt."

A dawning look overtakes Caleb's face as he grins.  "This is the one you married for the apartment!" he says a little too loudly, voice filled with laughter.

"Yeah, this is him.  I'm gonna go get us drinks."  Blaine walks away just as Caleb motions for Kurt to sit and starts in on him with his questions.

Kurt is laughing when he returns, holding a beer for himself and a vodka tonic for Kurt.

"So, how did he propose?"  Caleb jokes after Blaine takes a seat next to Kurt.

"Funny, Caleb."

"Who else have you told?"

"No one, really," Blaine replies.

Caleb takes a drink of his beer.  "What happens when someone wants to move?  And what about dating?"

"We'll say we have an open relationship," Kurt replies.

For some reason that has Blaine's heart dropping in a way he doesn't understand.  Yes, he understands that Kurt and him are not actually together.  But it to hear Kurt say out loud that he'll see people makes him upset.

"Yeah.  An open relationship."  Blaine forces a smile.

Caleb gets a look in his eyes as if he can see through Blaine's smile, and sees the hurt behind it.

"So, have you two done the whole first kiss thing to get it out of the way?"  Caleb asks.

"What?"  Blaine looks at his friend, confused.

"Come on.  You know?  People will want to see you kiss.  If the first time you do so, ever, and it's awkward, they will know something is up."

Blaine realizes Caleb is right.  What if people will want Kurt and him to kiss at the dinner party they are invited to tomorrow?  It would be totally noticeable if it's awkward between them.

When he looks to Kurt, Blaine can see he's thinking the same thing.

"Um..."

"You two should discuss that when you get home," Caleb says with a playful arch of an eyebrow.

Back at the apartment a few hours later, both of them pleasantly buzzed, Blaine walks to his bedroom. Shoes shucked off and shirt pulled over his head, he's in the middle of undoing his jeans when Kurt's voice behind him grabs his attention.

"What?"  He lets out a short laugh when he finds Kurt leaning back against the wall next to his door.

"I was just thinking about what Caleb said."  Kurt crosses his ankles.

Blaine snorts.  "Caleb is crazy.  Don't believe everything he said about me."

"No.  Not that.  Although, that story about you having to explain to your boss why you had a mouthful of marshmallows seems true."

Blaine grimaces.  "He told you that?"

"Yes."  Kurt laughs.  "But what I was thinking is what he said about our first kiss."

Blaine feels his heart stop as Kurt pushes off the wall and slowly makes his way over to him.  "W-What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking he was right.  We should get the first one out of the way so it won't be awkward when we kiss around people."  Kurt stops in front of Blaine, a spark of something lighting up his eyes.  "Unless you don't want to.  We can talk about it first."

Talk?  Yes, that's what they should do.  They should be adults and discuss this before they jump into it without thinking.  But the part of Blaine's brain, the rational part, is gravely overshadowed by the part that screams Yes!  Yes!  Yes!

"No.  No need to do that.  I'm fine with it."

Kurt smiles.  "Good.  I'm glad we're on the same page here, then."

"When...When do you want to do this first kiss, then?"

Blaine gets his answer when Kurt leans in and presses their mouths together.  Once he gets over the initial shock and surprise, eyes fall closed as he grabs at Kurt's hips and returns the kiss.

It's a tender, sweet kiss.  There's no frenzy or roughness behind it.

But that doesn't stop Blaine from deepening the kiss.  From pulling Kurt closer and coaxing his mouth open with little flicks of his tongue against the seam of his lips.  From tentatively licking into his mouth and gently massaging their tongues together.  It doesn't stop him from wanting more.

When it comes to first kisses, this is the best one Blaine has ever had.  Every little thing about it is amazing.  From the way Kurt releases the softest of moans, to him grabbing his face and softly thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

When Blaine feels that, feels Kurt's tongue, his knees go weak and a hunger shoots through him.

Right when he's about to let go and take this further than it should, Kurt pulls away.  Blaine immediately notices the flush to his skin and the spark of happiness in his eyes.

"That's out of the way."  Kurt smiles and walks away like that was a normal kiss when it felt like anything but that.

Blaine stands there with a racing heart and a shortness of breath.  His body aching for more.  His cock harder than it's ever been.

Suddenly frustrated and needy, a shower is the only solution to his current problem.  Under the hot spray minutes later, he wraps a hand around his cock and strokes himself as he relieves the memory of that kiss.  Blaine digs his teeth into his lower lip to quiet the noises he's making.  It doesn't take long before he's spilling over his fist as his body is wracked with pleasure.

Afterwards, after the pleasure fades and the realization of what he did hits him, Blaine covers his face with his hands and mentally smacks himself.

The last thing he needed to do was jerk off to thoughts of Kurt.

* * *

 

"Ready?"  Kurt stands in the short hallway waiting for Blaine so they can go to the dinner.

Blaine had hoped to forget what he did the night before.  But there's no such luck when he catches sight of Kurt standing there waiting for him.  His mind goes blank at the sight of long legs in tight jeans and a dark dress shirt that show off muscled arms and torso.

"Yeah."

They make the short trip across the hall to Evelyn and George's place.  Evelyn greets them with a smile and hugs after she opens the door.

"Hi.  I'm so glad you could come."

"We're glad you invited us."  Blaine offers the bottle of wine he brought.

Evelyn takes the bottle.  "Thank you. Come in and meet everyone."

Everyone turns out to be a few of the other couples in the building.  Blaine is overwhelmed by all the new people he meets he ends up at the small bar George has set up and gets a drink.

"Sorry she sprung all these people on you," George says as he pours Blaine's drink.

"It's okay.  It's just a lot to take in at once."  Blaine looks when someone touches the small of his back.  He finds Kurt by his side looking just as frazzled as him.

"Looks like you had the same idea as me."  Kurt laughs and tells George what he wants to drink.

Blaine walks with Kurt out to the set of French doors that lead to a balcony like in their apartment.  This one, though, is a bit bigger.

Kurt takes a sip of his drink.  "Everyone seems nice."

"Yeah.  That's good."

"Do you think any of them suspect?"

Blaine doesn't need Kurt to elaborate to know what he's asking.  "I hope we're better actors than that to give them suspicion."

Kurt turns around and leans back against the metal railing.  "Then I think we should be good."

Evelyn announces dinner's ready and they head inside.

Blaine takes a seat across from a woman who introduced herself as Chloe.

"Evelyn, this looks delicious," Kurt says as he takes the seat to the right of Blaine.

"Thank you.  I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will."

Blaine is eating a bite of his chicken when Chloe speaks to him.

"So, Blaine, how did you and Kurt meet?" she asks, turning everyone's attention to him.

"Yes, tell us," Evelyn says.  "I love hearing how couples met."

"Um...Well," Blaine clears his throat, "we met in high school."

Evelyn's eyes light up with joy at that.  "High school sweethearts!  How wonderful."

"Yeah."  Blaine ignores the pang of hurt in his chest.  "Kurt attempted to spy on my acapella group."

"I wasn't very good at it," Kurt adds with a small laugh.

Blaine laughs at the memory.  "No, he wasn't."

"Were you angry?"  Chloe asks with curiosity.

"No.  He, um..."  Kurt laughs as he seems to recall the memory.  "He sang to me."

"I didn't necessarily sing to you," Blaine defends.  "It was a performance like any other."

"Yeah, right."  Kurt shakes his head as he smiles.  "He stood there and never looked away from me.  He basically flirted with me the whole song."

"And that was the start of the relationship?"  Chloe's husband, Jordan, asks.

"Um...No."  Blaine takes a drink of his glass of wine.  "That took a few weeks after Kurt transferred.  One day he walked into the common room and...that was it.  I was a goner.  I got up the courage to ask him on a date and he said yes."

It's almost the truth.  There was a moment for Blaine.  A moment when he suddenly saw Kurt differently.  Where he seemed to be everything he wanted.  But unlike the story, he never said anything.  Never thought of it as much.

Until now.

"The rest, you could say, is history."  Kurt grins.

Everybody at the table laughs.

As for Blaine, the sudden realization strikes him like a bolt of lightning.  It seems to smack him in the face as if to say "Now you realize it, you idiot!"

He's in love with Kurt.  Has been for the past ten years.

Suddenly everything makes sense.  His dislike of every one of Kurt's boyfriends.  The hurt he felt when he helped Kurt move in with Joe.  Why he reacted the way he did with their kiss yesterday.

"How long have you two been married?"  A guy named Luke asks.

"About two months," Kurt answers.  "It was kind of on a whim thing.  Unexpected."

"Is that why you don't have rings?"

Blaine looks at his hand after George asks that.  "Yeah.  And we really haven't gotten time to get around to it since."

Blaine is surprised how easy it is for him to lie.  It comes effortlessly in a way he didn't expect.

The rest of dinner passes with ease.  Mainly because the focus shifts from them.  Blaine learns Chloe and Jordan have been married for ten years with a four year old and an adopted eighteen month old.  Luke and his wife, Celeste, have been married five years with a two year old.  He also learns Evelyn and George have been married thirty-five years with a son who is thirty and daughter who just turned twenty-eight.

By the end of the dinner, Blaine is sure he has made several new friends.

"That went better than expected."  Kurt drops down on the couch after they go back to their place.

"Yeah."  Blaine goes to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine.  After the self-enlightening night he had, it's highly needed.

"You okay?"  Kurt's voice is close.

When Blaine turns around, he finds Kurt leaning against the counter a couple of feet away.

"Why are you asking that?"

Kurt arches an eyebrow and looks to Blaine's glass that is close to full of wine.

"Oh..."  Blaine tries to think of a lie quick.  "I guess I'm still a bit on edge from dinner."  It sounds like a good enough excuse.

Kurt eyes him suspiciously.  "Okay," he says, but sounds as if he doesn't believe Blaine.  "I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed, then.  Don't go overboard."

Blaine tells Kurt goodnight as he walks past him to go to his room.  Once he's alone, he drains his glass of wine in two big drinks.  Afterwards, a bit buzzed, he strips naked and falls into bed, praying he doesn't screw things up with what he realized.

* * *

 

"Do you see him?"  Blaine looks around people in search of Burt.

"No."  Kurt goes on his tippy toes to see over people.

It's three weeks after the dinner party, and they are at the airport to pick up Kurt's dad.

In the three weeks since that night, as Blaine is referring it to, he likes to believe he's managed to maintain the same casual demeanor as before.  That he hasn't made it known how he feels in any way.

The only difference is at night.  Nights in his bed where he strokes himself to thoughts of Kurt.  Nights where he lets his fantasies take over, and lets himself momentarily believe Kurt returns his feelings and they do something about that.

Blaine is actually surprised with himself for not acting more awkward around Kurt considering the thoughts he has about him at night when he's alone in bed.

"There he is!"  Kurt is off when he spots his dad.

Blaine notices Burt seconds before Kurt is enveloping him in a hug.

"Mr. Hummel."

"Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Burt?"

"Plenty."  Blaine wonders if that will still be the case after what Kurt and him have decided to tell him.

"So, what's been going on?"  Burt asks after he grabs his bag and they all wait for a taxi.

"Um..."  Kurt nervously chews his lower lip for a second.  "We...have some news."

"What is it?"

"I think it's best we wait to tell you until we get to our apartment."

Blaine almost wishes a taxi doesn't show so they never make it back to the apartment and he doesn't have face Burt's anger.

But as it is a taxi pulls up seconds later.

"Your dad is going to kill me."  Blaine walks around the taxi with Kurt after Burt has climbed in.

"It'll be fine, Blaine," Kurt assures him.

Blaine really hopes he is right.

"You did what!"

Blaine takes a step back because he actually fears Burt is about to strangle him.  From the way his eyes go hard with anger and his hands ball into fists at his sides, it seemed safer to put space between them.

It's the kind of reaction he expected from Burt after they told him what they did to get the apartment.

"Dad, calm down," Kurt says.  "I agreed to this as much as Blaine.  Actually, I'm the one who suggested it."

"Do you think that makes this better?"  Burt huffs as he takes a seat at the table in the kitchen.  "Kurt, you got married!"

"I know, Dad."

Blaine takes a seat at the other end of the table when he sees Burt has calmed down quite a bit.

"This is the most insane, ridiculous thing you have done."  Burt looks over to Blaine.  "That either of you have done."

"I know," Blaine agrees.  "And I'm sorry for pulling Kurt into this."

"You didn't pull me into anything, Blaine.  I wanted this, too."

"Not helping matters," Burt mutters.  He stands and starts to pace back and forth in the kitchen.  "So, how long will you two keep up this...I can't even call it an act because you two are actually married."  Burt runs both his hands down his face and sighs.

"We don't know."  Kurt bites his lower lip and releases it.  "We exactly haven't mapped out how long we want to live here."

"It could be years, Kurt."

"Then years."

"What happens if you meet someone and want to marry him?"  Burt throws out.

Blaine is unable to ignore the ache in his chest at the image that question puts into his mind.  A picture of Kurt married to someone else.  He quickly pushes it away.

"Then we'll get divorced," Kurt answers, like it's obvious.  "We're not in this for the long haul."

Kurt's words are like blows to Blaine's chest.  But he maintains his outward calm while pain erupts inside him.

"Yeah.  We will end this if the other wants to move out."

Burt sighs again, this time it doesn't sound as frustrated.  "There's nothing I can do.  You two are both adults.  Stupid adults.  But adults.  I can't change the choices you two make."

Blaine lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

That is as close to an approval that they will get from Burt.

The next couple of days Burt is there with them goes much easier than the first few hours he was there.  Kurt takes him around the city while Blaine stays home to give them their time alone.  By the time he leaves, there is little to no tension left about the whole marriage thing.

"At least that is over," Kurt says after coming back from dropping Burt off at the airport.

"At least I'm still breathing."  Blaine counts his lucky stars for that.

Kurt lets out a short laugh.  "True."  He drops down onto the couch next to Blaine.  "Chinese?"

"Chinese."

Blaine orders.  Kurt and him eat on the couch watching Kurt's favorite movie.

It's an easy ending to long stressful couple of days.

* * *

 

"Hey, Kurt, I got Greek from that place you like."  Blaine shuts the door behind him and shrugs out of his jacket.

Blaine spots Kurt sitting out on the balcony on his way to the kitchen.  He sets the food on the breakfast bar and goes out there to join him.

Kurt sits in a chair with his feet up on the railing in front of him.  His laptop sits open in his lap and he types away like a madman.

"Work?"

Kurt startles and jumps a little at Blaine's voice.  "Shit!"

"Sorry.  I thought you heard me earlier."  Blaine takes the seat next to Kurt.

"No.  I was kind of in the zone."

"What are you working on?"

"Um..."  Kurt bites his lower lip and looks from his laptop to Blaine and back again before he replies.  "I got over my writer's block."

"That's great!"  Blaine excitedly exclaims.  "What happened?"

Kurt sets his laptop aside and draws his legs to his body.  "I don't know.  It just sort of started pouring out of me.  Once I started, I couldn't stop."  He picks at a piece of lent on his sweat pants.  "It feels good to write again."

Blaine can see Kurt is holding back on him about something.  But he won't push him on it.  "How long have you been out here writing?"

"A few hours."

"In that case, you deserve a break.  I got Greek.  You hungry?"

"Starved."

"Want to eat out here?"

"Sounds good."

Blaine goes back inside and grabs the food while Kurt grabs a bottle of wine, glasses, and a couple of candles to set outside.

"So, are you working on your old book, or something new?"

Kurt takes a bite of his salad before answering.  "Something new."

"Want to tell me what it's about?"

"Not yet."

"Okay."

They finish eating talking about nothing in particular.  Afterwards, Blaine pulls a reluctant Kurt inside and to the living room.

"What are you doing?"

"Mandatory dance break."  Blaine puts his phone on the dock and searches through his music for the perfect song.

It's something Blaine instituted when they were still in high school.  When they were stressed or overworked, or just needed to pass the time, he would pick a song and they would dance to forget everything for a few minutes.

"Why are we doing this?"  Kurt feigns annoyance.

"Because it's good for us.  Oh, this is a good song."  Blaine selects the songs and faces Kurt.

"Of all songs."  Kurt may act like he hates it, but Blaine sees his smile he tries to hide.

As the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDZtbBZuqb0) plays, Blaine and Kurt dance.  They let go of all inhibitions and worries and just have fun.

Blaine stops at one point and watches Kurt for a few seconds.  If he didn't know he loved him before, watching him in that moment--with his eyes closed, hands in the air and moving his hips side to side--would have been the lightbulb moment for him.  His heart jumps as love and want fill him.  But at the same time a sadness fills him too.  Because there could possibly be no way for something to happen between them.

Friends is all they'll ever be.

* * *

 

"I look like an idiot," Blaine grumbles as he walks out into the living room, where Kurt waits dressed as the sexiest cat he's ever seen.

"You do not.  You look-"  Kurt goes silent when he looks to Blaine.  Eyes go slightly wide as his lips part in shock.  "You look good."

Blaine kind of regrets telling Kurt to buy his Halloween costume for him.  If he knew what he was going to get, he would have gone with him to get something less revealing.  Because walking around in a firefighter’s uniform with the jacket open to expose his bare chest is less than fun.

But as he stands there and sees Kurt's reaction to him, the costume doesn't seem as bad as it did five minutes ago.

"You couldn't have found me a costume with an actual shirt?"

"You're a sexy firefighter, Blaine.  Sexy firefighters don't wear shirts."

"That doesn't sound practical if you're fighting a fire," Blaine points out.

Kurt shakes his head and laughs.  "It's a costume.  Don't put too much thought into it."

"Just like the person who made this didn't put thought into a shirt."

"Oh, my God, Blaine," Kurt playfully groans.  "Let's go before you change your mind."

Blaine is sure he's never been the center of attention the way he is at this Halloween party.  People stare and gape at him as he walks around.  It makes him feel like an animal at the zoo.  He almost wants to bail on the whole thing.

"Here."  Kurt presses an orange plastic cup into his hand.  "Drink and relax."

Blaine downs the contents of the cup in one go to do just that.  The alcohol works wonders.  Within minutes he feels himself more relaxed and loose, and not caring that certain people are looking at him like a piece of meat.

"You must be Kurt's friend."

Blaine looks to who spoke and sees a guy around his age with blonde hair and green eyes standing beside him.  There's a spark of something in his eyes that concerns him.

"Yeah.  I'm Blaine."

"Blaine, I'm Henry."

Blaine shakes Henry's hand when he holds it out.  He notices how Henry holds on a second too long and drags his fingers along his palm as he pulls his hand away.

"It's nice to meet you."

"And it's nice to see you."  Henry has no qualms with showing he's eyeing Blaine up and down.

Blaine's stomach turns, in a bad way, at the way that makes him feel.

"So, are you single?"  Henry bluntly asks.

Blaine opens his mouth to reply but finds himself cut off by Kurt.

"What are you doing, Henry?"  Kurt sounds annoyed when he asks that.

"Just talking with your friend Blaine," Henry says.  "There's nothing wrong with that."

"No.  You were flirting with my husband.  And I don't appreciate that."

Blaine sees the way Henry's eyes go wide with surprise at Kurt's casual reveal of their marriage.

"Husband?"  The word is filled with shock.  "When did this happen?"

"What does that matter?"

Henry looks between the two of them, and then down to their hands.  Blaine knows he's noticing their bare fingers.  "You're lying."  He laughs.  "You're not married."

Blaine is about to say something, but finds an angry Kurt grabbing his hand and dragging him away.  He follows him to the middle of the living room, where he climbs onto the table Kurt climbs onto.

"Excuse me!"  Kurt loudly yells to get everyone's attention.  Blaine shyly smiles as dozens of sets of eyes look to them.  "I would just like to announce Blaine and I are married.  And I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my husband."  He glares at Henry when he says that.  "At all.  Thank you."

Silence follows Kurt's announcement.  Embarrassment slams into Blaine.  He steps off the table and heads for the door.  People give him looks as he walks past.  He ignores them.

He's had enough of their looks, and this party, for one night.

"Blaine, where are you going?"

Blaine stops in the middle of the hallway and turns to Kurt.  "What was that?"

"I was just trying to save you from Henry."

"I understand that.  But you didn't have to do what you did."

"Yes, I did.  He was trying to get his dirty claws into you."

"So?"  Blaine pulls the jacket of his costume closed.  Arguing practically half-naked is less than ideal.  "If a guy wants to flirt with me, he has every right.  Just as I have every right to flirt back.  That's what we agreed to.  An open relationship, right, so we could still date?"

"Yes.  But..."  Kurt seems frustrated as he lets out an annoyed groan.  "Fuck!"

Right then is when hope starts to bloom in Blaine's chest.  Hope that Kurt might return his feelings in any way.

"What?"

Kurt runs his hands down his face and shakes his head.  "Nothing."  He sighs.  "I'm drunk and not thinking straight."

The hope dies with those words.

"I'm gonna head out.  I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Later that night in bed, Blaine is still awake when he hears Kurt walk in.  And he's surprised when he walks into his room and climbs onto his bed.

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbles.

"I know."

"You can date him if you want to."

"Thank you.  Even though I don't need your permission."  Blaine turns to his side to face Kurt.  "I guess you should know I won't be doing that, though."

"You won't?"

Even though it's dark, Blaine sees Kurt losing the fight to not smile.

"No.  He rubbed me the wrong way."

"Don't want that.  We want guys that know how to rub you the right way."

Blaine laughs as he catches true meaning to those words.

"Can I sleep here with you tonight?"

"Sure."

Kurt kicks off his boots and shoves off his jeans.  He climbs under the blankets with Blaine.  "Night."

"Night."

If things were different between them, Blaine would pull Kurt close and continue to undress him.  But that's not the case.  So he turns away and falls asleep wishing things were different.

* * *

 

"Yup, that is one ugly sweater."  Kurt laughs a week after Thanksgiving as he looks at the sweater Blaine wears.

Evelyn is throwing an ugly sweater party and invited them.  Blaine wears a red sweater with Santa and his reindeers flying over a house.  There are snowflakes all over the sweater.

"Says the guy wearing that."

Kurt puts his hands on his hips and poses in his sweater.  It's a dark blue with the design of an advent calendar on the front with Christmas lights strung around it.  Some of the little doors of the calendar open to show the treats inside.

"Wait."  Kurt holds up a hand.  "The best part.  The pièce de résistance."

Blaine laughs when the lights turn on.  "Oh, my God.  I think you might win.  That is truly ugly."

Kurt laughs.

"We should go."

Evelyn greets them both with a hug and a sweater with Santa's face on it.  "Hi, guys.  Come in.  Almost everyone is here."

Blaine says hello to everyone when he goes in.  The wide arrange of ugly sweaters he sees makes him laugh.

"What'll it be?"  George asks after Blaine steps up to the bar.

"A vodka cranberry."

"Make that two," Kurt says when he joins him.

Blaine grabs his glass when George sets it down and is in the middle of taking a drink when Evelyn walks up next to Kurt and him holding something over their heads with a delighted smile on her face.

"Mistletoe!"

A look up confirms what she says.

Blaine looks over to Kurt, who gives him a smile.  That's all he needs to lean over and place a quick kiss on his cheek.

Pleased with that, Evelyn walks off to catch the next couple.

"Be careful, she'll get you two a few more times tonight," George warns.

"Thanks for the heads up," Kurt says.

After that, Blaine walks around talking with people.  Kurt and him manage to avoid Evelyn and her mistletoe a couple of times until she catches them off guard as they talk with Celeste.  This time it's Kurt who kisses him.  And the press of his lips to his cheek sends a warmth through him.

"So, Blaine tells me you're a writer?" Jordan says an hour later.

"Kind of," Kurt says.  "I haven't published anything."

"But he will one day," Blaine confidently says.  "He's amazing."

"Stop."  Kurt blushes from the praise.

"What?  You are, Kurt.  It'll happen.  Trust me."

"I have a friend in publishing.  She's always looking for fresh, new talent," Jordan casually drops.  "If you ever want to publish your work, let me know."

A look of surprise and appreciation overtakes Kurt's face.  "Really?  That would be...That would be great.  I'll definitely do that.  Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt when he hugs him.

"Blaine, did you hear?  I could get published."

"No one deserves it more."

When Kurt pulls back to look at Blaine there's something different as they look at each other.  It's as if something has suddenly shifted between them.

Blaine isn't sure if it's the alcohol they've both consumed, or something else, but there's a sudden heat between them.  The space between them is thick with want and need.  And any worry that Kurt doesn't feel it too is unnecessary when he looks into his eyes that have gone dark with desire.

"You want to leave?"  Blaine feels his heart racing as he waits for Kurt's reply.

Kurt's voice comes out breathy and low when he answers.  "Yeah."

Blaine is so on edge with need for Kurt that he doesn't notice when Evelyn stops in front of Kurt and him.

"Mistletoe!  And no cheek kisses.  Lay a good one on him," she demands in a sweet voice.

Lay a good one on him Blaine does.  He pulls Kurt close and kisses him like his life depends on it.  He catches Kurt's quiet moans, and feels the way he body trembles against his.  Hears the soft whimper in the back of his throat.  Feels him ever so minutely rock his hips forward.

It's all the biggest turn on ever for him.

Once he breaks the kiss, they tell everyone bye and go to their apartment.  The moment their door is closed and locked behind him, Kurt is right there pushing him up against it and kissing him like a man starved.

As much as he hates to, Blaine stops Kurt when he slips his hands under his sweater and shirt and lays his hands flat on his stomach.  "Wait."  He catches his breath after pulling away from Kurt.  "Are you sure?"

Blaine needs Kurt to be sure.  To want this like he does.

"Yes."

That's good enough for Blaine.  He pulls Kurt close again and continues to kiss him.  Slides his tongue into his mouth and tentatively licks, massages their tongues together.

Kurt moans.  "Want you," he breathes out.

Blaine groans.  He grabs Kurt's hand and pretty much runs to his bedroom.  Kurt is laughing when he pulls him into a kiss after kicking his door shut behind him.

The kiss is as frantic as they are tearing at clothes.  They fall into bed naked.  Hands roam over familiar bodies seen in a new way.

Blaine begins to rock his hips against Kurt as they kiss.  The friction on his cock feels amazing.  He continues doing that for several minutes.

"Fuck, Blaine!"  Kurt clutches at Blaine's back and lifts his hips.  "Fuck me already."

Blaine grabs a condom and the lube he keeps in his nightstand.  He squeezes lube onto his fingers and quickly works Kurt open.

"I'm ready," Kurt pants as Blaine works three fingers in and out of him.

Blaine removes his fingers and rolls the condom on.  He coats his cock in lube and lines himself up at Kurt's hole.

The heat and tightness that surrounds his cock when he begins to push into Kurt is pure fucking heaven.  It's better than anything he's ever felt before.

Kurt moans when Blaine is buried to the hilt inside him.

Blaine doesn't wait long before he starts to move his hips.  At first he rocks in and out of Kurt.  Slow, gentle movements of his hips.  But then little by little he picks up the pace until he's thrusting in and out Kurt hard and fast.

Kurt clutches at his back as he fucks him.  Releases moans and whimpers that only push Blaine to go harder.  And when he hits his prostate, he flat out screams.  At one point, Blaine kisses him to swallow the screams before someone hears and gets concerned.

"Fuck!  I'm close," Blaine says.

"Me too," Kurt moans.

Blaine sits up on his knees and wraps a hand around Kurt's cock.  He strokes him fast.  Soon Kurt is crying out his name in pleasure as he comes over his fist and onto his chest.  He strokes Kurt through his orgasm as he continues to fuck him until he comes.

Blaine pulls out of Kurt and collapses next to him on the bed.  Breathing heavy, and body pulsing with pleasure, he can't find it in himself to care at the moment about what they just did.

"That was amazing," Kurt pants.

"Yeah."  It was easily the best sex Blaine has ever had.

Kurt looks down and touches his fingers to his cum covered stomach.  "I don't think I've ever come that hard or that much before."  He laughs with satisfaction and delight.

Blaine inwardly preens at that.  He sits up and climbs off the bed.  "I'll get us something to clean up."

"Thanks.  Because I don't think I can move after that."

Blaine chuckles.

When he walks out of the bathroom holding a damp cloth a minute later, he smiles to himself at seeing Kurt already asleep.  He cleans him as best as he can and climbs under the covers.  Within seconds of his head hitting his pillow, he is out himself.

* * *

 

There's no awkwardness the next day, or the few days that follow.  Neither of them mention what happened.  It's as if they act like it didn't happen.

But for Blaine, that night is all he can think about.  It replays in his head like a movie on repeat.  He goes back to certain moments more than others.  Like the want in Kurt's eyes after the hug at the party, or the way his body felt against his.  What he really goes back to is the way Kurt sounded crying out his name in pleasure.

He wants that all again.

Home from work a week after that night, Blaine is still feeling frustrated after the day he had.  It was one of those days where everything went wrong.  Now, he just wants to sit and drink until he feels better.

"Bad day at work?"  Kurt drops down next to Blaine on the couch.

"You could say that again.  It was horrible."

"I'm sorry to hear that.  On a good note, I made Evelyn's famous chocolate chip cookies."

"I don't think cookies will do the trick.  Even Evelyn's cookies," Blaine grumbles.

"That's it.  Come on.  Mandatory dance break."  Kurt pulls Blaine up from the couch.

As much as he doesn't want to, Blaine can see Kurt is trying to cheer him up.

"Fine."  Blaine huffs and stands there and waits for Kurt to play a song.  He arches an eyebrow as if to say "Really?" at the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sX9DgavXiN4) that starts to play.

"What?"  Kurt walks over to him.

"This isn't usually the kind of song we dance to," Blaine points out.

"I know.  I thought we could use a change."

"You did?"

"Yup."

Blaine watches as Kurt starts to slowly and sensually move his body to the beat of the song.  It's arousing to watch.  Even with Kurt in an old college shirt, sweats, and fuzzy socks.  It's more arousing when he remembers what that body can do to him when it moves the same way when they are naked.

"Come on, Blaine."  Kurt presses close to Blaine.  "Dance.  That's the whole point."

With the way Kurt moves against him, Blaine begins to wonder if the point is to frustrate him beyond a rational mind.  Because that's what Kurt is doing as he grabs at his hips while rolling his own against him.

This is no dance break they've ever had before.  Where it feels more like foreplay than dancing.  Where every beat of the song and move of Kurt's body against his further turns him one.

Kurt turns around and presses back against Blaine.

Blaine doesn't try to hide the fact that he's hard as a fucking rock when Kurt pushes his ass back against his crotch.

"Kurt..."  Blaine isn't sure how much more of this sweet torture he can take.  It'll either kill him, or make him do something stupid.

"Blaine," Kurt softly whines as he takes one of Blaine's hands and drags it down his body before he comes to a stop at the bulge in his sweats.

Blaine knows he should move his hand away.  Should tell Kurt this is wrong for so many reasons.  He knows he should do all that and more.  But what he does, instead, is start to palm Kurt through his sweats.

"You enjoy that?"

Kurt drops his head back on Blaine's shoulders.  Pushes his hips into Blaine's hand.  "Y-Yes."  His voice comes out unsteady and slightly shaky.

"What do you want?"  Blaine begins to kiss at Kurt's necks and jaw.  He moves his hand to slip inside Kurt's sweats and wrap around his hard cock.

Kurt whimpers and gasps.  "Want you to fuck me."

Blaine's cock gives a twitch.  "You sure?" he asks in a serious voice.

Kurt looks back at him.  "Yes.  Fuck me."

Blaine bends Kurt over the couch, yanks his sweats down, and does just that.  He fucks him until he's screaming his name.  Fucks him through his orgasm until his body is slammed with his own.  Fucks him until pleasure is all they momentarily know.

"What are we doing?"  Blaine heavily pants against the back of Kurt's neck after his body stops trembling, and he doesn't feel as if he's made of Jell-O.

"Soaking up our pleasure."

Blaine pulls out of Kurt and removes the condom.  After pulling his jeans back on, he heads to the kitchen and tosses the used condom in the trash.  "You know that's not what I meant."  He grabs the bottle of opened wine and pours himself a glass.

"I know."  Kurt leans his hip against the counter next to Blaine.  "What do you want us to be doing?"

Blaine takes a big drink of the wine before answering.  "Discussing what this is between us."

"Well," Kurt takes the glass from Blaine and drinks, "let's sit and talk."

"Okay."  Blaine pours himself another glass of wine before joining Kurt on the couch.  "So..."

"So..."  Kurt smiles.  "What are you thinking?"

Blaine bites his tongue from blurting out that he thinks they should skip this whole conversation and fuck again, because Kurt looks desirable sitting there with his still flushed skin and pleased smile on his face.  His cock likes the idea of fucking Kurt again very much.  But he ignores his little head to think with his big one.

"I'm wondering what this is between us.  Is it a two off?  Or are we friends with benefits now?"  Blaine doesn't ask if it's more than that to avoid the whole awkwardness that could happen with that question.

"I'm not entirely sure."  Kurt crosses his legs.  "What I do know is that I really, really enjoy sleeping with you.  And I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Blaine smiles at that.  "Me too."

"Why do we have to label it, anyways?"  Kurt asks.  "Why can't we just be two people who like each other and enjoy sleeping together, and take advantage of that when we want?"

Blaine wants to say Kurt is making them out to sound like boyfriends.  But he swallows the words down.

"We are married, after all.  Married people do tend to fuck each other."

"We're only legally married," Blaine reminds Kurt.  It's a painful reminder for him.  Because he desperately wishes this marriage was something more than one of convenience.

Kurt sets his glass down on the table.  He grabs Blaine's half-empty one and does the same before crawling into his lap.  "But we ARE still married.  We have the same rights as any other married couple."

Blaine laughs.  It hits him that Kurt is trying to talk him into this.  "You don't have to try and talk me into this, Kurt.  I've been in before this conversation."

"Yeah, you were," Kurt replies with a grin.

Blaine snorts.  He moves his hands to rest on Kurt's thighs.  "So, we're doing this, then?"

"Yes, we are."

Blaine sighs and drops his head back on the couch cushion when it really hits him what they are agreeing to.  "Is this a smart idea?  We could ruin our friendship."

"I think we're smart enough to not do that.  It's just sex.  Nothing more."

Blaine wishes it was nothing more.  Wishes he could keep it at just sex.  But he can't, because it's already more than that to him.  He's in deep with his feelings for Kurt.  And doing this is a quick way to get hurt.

That won't stop him from taking advantage of what he's been given, though.  If this is the only way he can have Kurt, then he's going to take it.

"What do you say?"  Kurt rolls his hips.

Blaine groans.  "I say we should go to bed."

Kurt grins.  "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

 

"I'm sleeping with Kurt."  Blaine drops the bombshell on Caleb a week later while out to lunch with his friend.

Caleb chokes on the drink of beer he is taking.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."  Caleb wipes at his mouth and chin.  "Is it a good idea to sleep with the guy you're in love with when he doesn't know how you feel?"

Blaine heavily sighs.  "Probably not."

"Not probably, Blaine," Caleb says.  "It is a bad idea.  A really, really bad idea."

"It's just sex," Blaine tries to reason.

"It's not just sex.  It's never just sex when feelings are involved."  Caleb takes a drink of his beer.  "You know that."

"I do."

"Why did you tell me?"

"I don't know.  Maybe I thought subconsciously you would talk me out of it."

"Why do you need me to talk you out of it?"

"Because I can't do it myself.  I want it too much to walk away."

"If you can't convince yourself, I don't think I will be any help.  It's up to you to stop."  Caleb eats a fry off his plate.

Blaine knows Caleb is right.  It's up to him to put a stop to this before he ends up in too deep and hurt.

Later that night with Kurt draped half over his body asleep after a few rounds of amazing sex, Blaine watches him sleep and tells himself he'll only let this go on for a couple more weeks.  Then he'll end it.  Then he'll save himself from an even worse pain.

* * *

 

"Fuck!"  Blaine feels his legs shake as his body is still wracked with waves of pleasure.  Behind him, Kurt kisses between his shoulder blades.

It's been several days since his talk with Caleb.  And every time Kurt and him fuck makes it harder and harder to keep to his promise.  Because everything is amazing.  Even though he didn't realize it, this is how he's wanted it to be with Kurt for years.

"That was great," Kurt pants.

Blaine gives a nod of his head.  He feels where Kurt was after he pulls out of him.

"Shower sex is fun."

Blaine turns around to find Kurt standing under the spray of water with his eyes closed and head tipped back.  The sight of him with skin flushed from sex and the hot water, wet and looking pleasantly satisfied has his cock trying to get hard again way too soon after he came.

"Yeah, when it goes right."

Kurt laughs.  "That's true."  He drops his head and opens his eyes.  "We should definitely do it again."

"Give me ten minutes," Blaine says with a smirk.

Kurt leans close to Blaine and hotly whispers into his ear, "How about five."

Blaine doesn't stop Kurt when he sinks to his knees and takes him into his mouth.

* * *

 

A moan escapes Blaine right when he wakes up.  The wet heat around his cock has him lifting his head and seeing Kurt between his legs sucking him off like he was cold popsicle on a hot day.

"Fuck!"  He drops his head back down and buries his hand in Kurt's hair.

Kurt hums around his cock.

It doesn't take long after that for Blaine to spill down his throat.  Kurt sucks him through his orgasm, swallowing every drop, and licking him clean.

"Merry Christmas!"  Kurt gives Blaine a kiss and collapses next to him on the bed.

"I don't think any present will top that," Blaine pants.

"I wouldn't say that."  Kurt sits up.  "Come one, I made breakfast."

Blaine stuffs his face with the blueberry pancakes Kurt made.

After breakfast, they sit by the tree and open their presents.  Blaine thanks Kurt for the concert tickets he got him to one of his favorite artists.  And Kurt practically mauls him after opening the typewriter he got him.

"I love it."  Kurt kisses all over his face.  "Thank you.  Thank you.  Thank you."

Blaine chuckles.  "You're welcome."  He moans when Kurt kisses him.

Kurt begins to rock down against him.  "Want you inside me," he whispers against Blaine's lips.

Blaine doesn't need to hear more.  He holds Kurt and walks with him to the couch.  There he fucks him long and slow, taking him to the edge multiple times only to back off at the last second.  He fucks him until Kurt is whimpering, writhing mess begging to come.  He fucks him until Kurt comes untouched and beautifully cries out his name as the most intense orgasm rushes through his body.

Afterwards, Blaine kneels between Kurt's legs and stares down at him.  At the pleasure and happiness in his eyes, the pleased smile on his lips, the flush to his skin.  Pride warms his chest at knowing he did that.  That he gave Kurt that kind of pleasure.

"You're definitely going to have to do that again," Kurt says when Blaine lies down next to him after he cleaned their mess.

"I think I can be up for that."  Blaine smiles when Kurt laughs.

They lie on the couch in a comfortable silence.  Blaine lazily skims his fingers along Kurt's side while Kurt absentmindedly strokes his thumb over his stomach.  It's perfect, and Blaine wishes it could always be this way between them.

"Oh!  I have something else for you.  Another present."  Kurt stands up and walks over to the tree.

"I thought we said only one present each."

"We did."  Kurt kneels and reaches far behind the tree for something.  When he stands and turns around, he holds a small box.  "But this is kind of for both of us."

Blaine sits up and takes the wrapped box, intrigued to know what's inside.  He immediately rips off the paper and sees he's holding a small ring box.

Without even having to open it, he knows what's inside.  What will sit nestled in the cushions.  His heart grows heavy as tears sting the back of his eyes.

"Open it."  Kurt sounds so excited next to him.

Blaine does.

The ring is simple.  A simple silver band with a single diamond inset.  Blaine touches a finger to it.  The cool metal is what finally breaks him.

The ring makes it too real.

He can't do this.

"I can't do this anymore."  The words come out of his mouth without a thought.  They're the hardest things he's ever had to say.

Kurt's smile falls.  "What?"  His voice comes out small.

Blaine looks up at him.  "I...I can't...We have to stop."

Hurt fills Kurt's eyes.  "Stop what, exactly?"

"Stop everything.  I can't go on lying."  Blaine shuts the box and sets it on the table.  "This has gone on long enough."

"Why are you saying this?"  Kurt's voice trembles as tears fill his eyes.

"Because...Fuck!"  Blaine knows he can't tell Kurt he can't do this anymore because he's in love with him, and wants more than sex.  More than he can give.  "Because it's best."

Kurt covers himself with the blanket on the couch.  "I thought what we had was good?"

"It was."

"Then why?  We had a great arrangement."

Blaine bites back from saying that, although, it was nothing more than arrangement to Kurt, for him it was a life he wanted.

"I know.  But...I can't do this anymore."  He stands and hurries to his bedroom before he completely falls apart in front of Kurt.  Once alone, he slides down against his door and cries as the worst pain he's ever felt takes over his body.

* * *

 

The apartment is quiet when Blaine walks in a couple days later.  "Kurt?" he calls out.

It's the first time since Christmas that Blaine is talking to him.  Since that day, he has been avoiding Kurt like the plague.  Has worked late to avoid from going home.

It feels wrong.  Because Kurt is his best friend.  Not being with him feels like he's missing a part of himself.  His life is less colorful.  And that scares him, because if that’s just after two days, he isn’t looking forward to how the rest of his life will go.

"Out here."

Blaine walks to the balcony where Kurt's voice came from.  He finds him sitting in one of the chairs with his knees up to his chest and a thick blanket wrapped around his body.

Blaine kneels in front of him.  Even with the blanket, he sees him shivering.  "Kurt, it's freezing out here.  Come inside so you can warm up."

Kurt doesn't move to stand.

"Kurt, you'll get sick."

"Don't care," Kurt mumbles.

"I do."  Blaine grabs Kurt and pulls him out of his chair.  He lifts him up in his arms and carries him inside.

In the bathroom, he strips a still shivering Kurt naked and guides him under the hot water he turned on.  "Better?"

Kurt gives a minute nod of his head.

"Good.  Stay in there for a few minutes.  I'll go make some hot tea for you."

"Okay."

Blaine hears when Kurt walks into the kitchen.  He grabs the mug of tea he prepared for him and turns around.  Kurt sits at the table and in front of him sits what looks like his book.  "What's that?"

"I finished it."  Kurt touches the title page.

"That's great, Kurt."  Blaine sets the mug down in front of Kurt.  "Are you going to ask Jordan to give it to his friend?"

"Yeah."  Kurt stands and grabs his book.  "But I want you to read it first."

"I would love to."  Blaine takes the manuscript from Kurt.  "Do you want me to read it now?"

"Yeah.  Just..."

"What?"  Blaine asks when Kurt doesn't finish.

"Know I meant every word."  Kurt forces a smile and heads to the front door.  "I'll be back later," he says in a soft voice before walking out of the apartment.

"Okay."

Blaine takes the book and sits on the couch.  A sense of pride swells in him for Kurt as he holds his book.  For his best friend who did what he's always wanted to do.

He flips open the first page and feels his heart stop after reading Kurt's dedication.

_To Blaine_

_Thank you for being my muse_

_I love you_

Three days.  That's how long it takes for Kurt to return.  Three days where Blaine goes out of his mind with what to do.  He wanted to call him.  But what he had to say was too important to be said over the phone.  So, he waited.

When Kurt finally opens that door and walks through, Blaine has never felt lighter.  Relief washes over him as his heart swells with love for the man in front of him.

"Did you read it?"  Kurt keeps his eyes down on the keyring he fiddles with.

"Kurt?"  Blaine takes a step forward.

"You don't have to say anything, Blaine.  I know you don't feel the same.  I just wanted you to know how I felt.  I'll start moving my stuff out tomorrow."

"You can't move out."

Kurt lifts his head.  Blaine sees he's fighting back tears.  "Why?"

"Because you're my husband, and I love you," Blaine says.  "Besides, you won't find an apartment like this anywhere else."

The moment Kurt starts to cry, Blaine is right there wrapping him in his arms.

"You...You love me?"  Kurt sobs.

"Yes.  I've been in love with you for years.  I only realized it a few months ago."  Blaine wipes away Kurt's tears with his thumbs.

"I've loved you from the moment I saw you," Kurt admits.

Blaine's heart soars at Kurt's words.  He leans in and brushes his lips over Kurt's, who softly gasps before returning the kiss.

The kiss is tender and sweet, and feels like the beginning of them.

"Stay?"  Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips.

"Forever," Kurt softly breathes out.

* * *

 

"Ten!"

Blaine pulls Kurt closer to him as the people around them begin to count down.

"Nine!"

This is the first time they've left their bed since the day before.  They've spent those hours making love and talking.  But they're here at Evelyn's New Year's Eve party to come up for air.

"Eight!"

Blaine kisses the tip of Kurt's nose, making him giggle.

"Seven!"

"I love you."

"Six!"

Kurt looks at him with love and happiness in his eyes.  "I love you, too."

"Five!"

Blaine reaches into his pocket and touches the ring that's there.

"Four!"

Blaine takes the ring out.  "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Three!"

"I want that, too," Kurt says.

"Two!"

"Will you marry me, then?"  Blaine holds up the ring he found on Kurt's nightstand the day he left.

"One!"

Tears pool in Kurt's eyes as he says yes.

"Happy New Year!"

Blaine slips the ring onto Kurt's finger and kisses him.

It's the start of a new year, and their life together.


End file.
